The common airtight and waterproof slide fasteners have fastener tapes usually made of rubber material. Fastener elements having a small inner size and a large outer size are secured onto the rubber fastener tapes to realize the airtight and waterproof effect. Such slide fasteners are expensive. Moreover, the synthetic rubber contains many residual substances which are harmful to people's health and also cause pollution to the environment. Furthermore, such airtight slide fasteners are not anti-aging and not wear resistant and have a short service life. At present, there have been some airtight slide fasteners available in the market. Those airtight slide fasteners cannot be widely used since they are complex in structure, high in production cost and incapability of seamless connection to products, although they can provide the airtight and waterproof function.
Therefore, in view of the above defects and by long-term analysis and improvement, a convenient, durable, waterproof and airtight slide fastener is provided, which has the advantages of reduced cost, environmental protection, economic benefit, waterproofness, airtightness, UV resistance, corrosion resistance, anti-aging, wear resistance, etc., which can be widely used in the storage and maintenance of weapons and equipment in the military project and national defense fields, the storage and transportation in the aerospace industry, the protection of individual soldiers, the protection of chemical and medical professionals, and the protection of outdoor and aquatic sports men and their belongings.